Saving Grace
by Chick'llDanceInTheFlame
Summary: One boy needs her more than anything, but then his girl comes back and Kelsi's left alone. She was his saving grace, and now he needs to be hers. T for language and suggestive nature.
1. Movie Night

Chapter One

Kelsi Nelson

Most people would see her and never expect for her to hang around with the people she does. The jocks, the brains, and the drama kids, all together, going through school as one. You'd see this group, and always the little songwriter would be in there tagging along. She wasn't a burden to anybody. In fact everyone loved having her in the group. They always praised her on new music, and defended her when she was picked on by Darbus. But most of their attention was always on something else. The big game, the next decathalon, or the spring musical. No one had ever gotten in deep with her; no one had ever taken the chance to get to know her. That was, until Kelsi became the lone wolf, and one guy's saving grace.

* * *

Kelsi walked into the lunchroom, and found the guys at their usual table. Normally everyone would be talking at once. Chitter-chattering about this and that while Kelsi snuck up behind them unnoticed. But today was different. Very different. All the guys, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, were silent. It was like you could feel the loneliness in their hearts from being deserted by their girls.

* * *

After _We're All In This Together, _the group was tight. Girls were like the boys' princesses, and the boys could always count on the girls' to be there for them. At basketball games, Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi would sit there and cheer on their guys. Likewise at decathlons and musicals. Whether it was Troy and Gabi starring, or Ryan and Sharpay they'd be there, while Kelsi slid along with them to event after event, enjoying the companionship. It wasn't until there senior year that things changed.

* * *

Kelsi put her purse down on the table; along with the composition book she took with her everywhere. She took a look around the table. All of them weren't eating. Just sitting, and staring at their food. Kelsi had never seen them looking so, dare she say, pathetic. She knew she had to stop this, but Kelsi was never good at getting people to talk. After all she was the quiet one, but was all the boys had since the last departure. So she chose her words carefully. 

"And then there was one," she said with a sigh, and then a silent giggle. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

No response. Kelsi heaved another sigh. These were some of the liveliest boys she'd ever met, and now they were sulking because the last of their girls was gone. She started tracing circles on the table.

"Who knew that losing Sharpay would be the one thing to cause a group wide depression," Kelsi quietly to herself.

Ryan piped up and said, "Maybe it was because we always had someone else to keep us happy."

* * *

Gabi was the first to leave. Her mom had gotten a new job in Chicago, despite her promise to Gabriella. Troy was heartbroken, and Kelsi and the rest had helped him through it. Next was Taylor. Her parents made her move to Alabama so they could take care of her sick grandmother. Chad was upset, but never really showed it. He never once talked about it, or let a tear fall. No one knew it, but Kelsi quietly worried about him. She never said anything about it. She knew people dealt with "loss" differently than others. 

For the next few months, things were fine. The basketball team kept winning, as did the decathlon team, without Gabriella. Kelsi kept composing the musicals, and they were all successes. They ended their junior year, and spent a great summer together. As the new year came about, Sharpay had some news. She had gotten accepted to a fancy music school in New York. She left two months into the school year, leaving a brother and boyfriend behind. Ryan and Zeke were currently in shock over their mutual mutiny, and the disappearance of yet another friend brought back old memories to Troy and Chad.

* * *

Ryan's comment had made Kelsi think. When Gabi left, Taylor had been the main one to comfort Troy. When Taylor was gone, Sharpay had kept Chad laughing with her antics. Now they were gone, and these boys needed some cheering up. An idea popped into Kelsi's head. 

"Guys, I think we need a movie night."

Everyone finally break their pose, and said a simultaneous, "Huh?"

"A movie night," Kelsi said, slightly irritated. "We've had them before."

"Yeah, but it was always someone else who recommended it," Troy said.

"Troy's right," Zeke said," We've never even been inside your house."

"Well, now you are," Kelsi said, taking command. "Tonight, 8:00. I'll provide the movies."

And, before anyone could protest, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

The guys pulled up to Kelsi's house that night in Chad's car. Chad turned off the engine, but no one got out. 

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ryan finally asked. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"I mean, why is Kelsi doing this now?" he continued. "She's had plenty of opportunities to invite us over before."

"And your point is?" Troy said, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm being pitied," Ryan said, leaning back into his seat. "I don't need someone who's never really cared about us to try and comfort me.

"What do you mean by 'never really cared about us.'" Chad said, quietly, but with irritation in his voice. "She's always been there."

"Well, has anyone ever really gotten to know her?"

Everyone in the car went quiet. They all knew this was true, but didn't want to admit it. After all, you'd think after hanging around with her for over a year, you'd know something about her.

"Maybe we should go," Zeke said. "I mean I doubt she noticed us."

"Dude are you heartless," Troy said in disbelief.

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't care right now!!!"

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?!?" Chad screamed, leaving everyone speechless. Chad never got angry. Not during basketball games, at school, never.

"She might not have been the one babying us when our girlfriends left, but, hey, she was there. She never let us down. She's the one person we have left, and I think it's about time we get our heads out of our asses and see that."

For a while, no one said a word. Chad's outburst made all have a revelation. In their hearts they knew he was right.

"Let's go. She's probably waiting for us," Zeke said quietly.

And he was correct. Kelsi had been waiting for them on the front porch.

"Hey guys," she said as they walked up.

"Hey," they said forcing smiles.

"The living room's right inside so have a seat."

"Ok," Troy said leading everyone through the door.

Just as Chad passed her, Kelsi grabbed his arm.

"The acoustics in your car suck," she whispered.

She gave him an all-knowing look. Chad couldn't say a word.

* * *

Chad walked in and took a seat on the couch next to Troy. Ryan had snatched up the recliner, and Zeke was collapsed on the floor. Kelsi shut the door, and walked over to the DVD player. 

"So," Zeke said, "What are we watching?"

"Well," Kelsi said, picking up four DVD's and placing them behind her back, "Every time we've had these before there's been a theme. Scary movies, romantic comedies, the best of Matt Damon."

Troy cracked a smile remembering the time Gabi made them watch _Good Will Hunting, The Legend of Bagger Vance_, and all the _Ocean_'s and _Bourne_ movies in one night.

"So tonight, we're going to have a theme that I think is good considering the circumstances."

She passed out a movie to each of them.

"We're going to watch all their favorite movies."

"_How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_," Troy said, chuckling. "Yeah, that would be it."

"_RENT_," Zeke said as Ryan looked over his shoulder, "Man, if I had a dollar for the number of times you and her busted out into your own rendition of _La Vie Boheme_."

"Hey, don't make fun of me," Ryan said, offended. "I'm not the one who always _begged_ her to sing _Out Tonight_."

"Man, shut up," Zeke said, conking him on the head.

"Ow!" Ryan complained, "That hurt."

"Good," he said. "What'd she hand you?"

"Ummm... _Music and Lyrics_," Zeke said looking at the cover. "What the heck?" (An: I've never seen it but thought it was appropriate.)

They looked up at Kelsi.

"Well I had to stick my favorite in there," she explained.

Ryan and Zeke then went into a slightly heated discussion over who was hotter: Rosario Dawson or Drew Barrymore. Troy was very amused by the current exchange because Ryan was persistent in convincing them that the butt-kicking Angel was sexier than that other girl. Kelsi stood there, and watched them with a smile on her face. Then she noticed Chad was being sort of quiet. The DVD she'd handed him was _White Chicks. _Not only was this Taylor's favorite movie, but also one of everybody liked. He was just sitting there, ignoring the rest of them, and staring at the cover.

"Chad, are you all right?" she asked him.

"Huh. Oh, yeah," he said, shaking himself out of his trance. "It's just-" He sighed heavily.

"-She knew every line in this movie."

"_Oh know_," Kelsi thought. She was just adding salt to the wounds.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she said, grabbing the movies from their hands. "I've got other movies we can watch."

"Kelsi, stop," Troy said. "I think this is a good idea."

"Yeah me too," Ryan said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to make you guys feel even worse than you already do," Kelsi said.

"Don't worry about it," Chad finally said. "We can handle it."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright then," she said opening the DVD player. "Which one first?"

They thought for a moment.

"_RENT_," Zeke said. "Let's get the show tunes over with."

"Hey!" Ryan said, whacking him in the face with a pillow, "Show tunes ain't bad."

"Oh, come on, they're not even essential to culture," Troy said laughing. "Right Chad."

"Huh," he said again. "Oh yeah."

The boys continued their stupid conversation as Kelsi quietly put the DVD in. She was worried about Chad. After what she heard him say in the car, and then his reaction to seeing the movie, it made her wonder if he really was ok. Had he been struggling with losing Taylor this long, and never told anybody? And if he was, why was he keeping it to himself? This summer he appeared completely normal; never once seemed sad or depressed. What had triggered this sudden emotionally wrecked teenager?

Kelsi started the movie, and took a seat next to Chad on the couch. The movie began, and Zeke started yelling at Ryan for singing aloud. Troy tried to break them up, and ended up getting wrestled to the ground by Zeke. Troy said uncle, and they returned to the movie. All the while, Chad never said a word.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten to _White Chicks_, everyone had pretty much fallen asleep. Everyone, but Chad. Or so he thought. Troy was snoring next to him, Zeke was passed out on the floor, and Ryan was curled into a ball in his chair. Kelsi's head had fallen against the arm of the sofa, but she wasn't sleeping. After everything else that had happened that day, she really didn't want to see Chad watch this movie.

* * *

Chad's POV 

Watching the movie that he and Taylor loved so much was harder on him than he expected. What many people didn't know was that it was this movie they watched on their first date. It was something that many people wouldn't watch on a date, but they had and it has always been _their_ movie. Kelsi hadn't known that so he couldn't blame her for the way he felt right now. But still, with his and Taylor's last phone conversation in his head, he couldn't bare it. He got up, and went into the kitchen. Pulling up a stool to the counter, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Kelsi's POV 

Kelsi felt that couch beside her move as Chad got up and left the room. She lifted up her head, and sighed. She had to get to the bottom of this. She picked up her water glass, and followed him.

* * *

No POV 

In the kitchen, she found him at the buffet. He wasn't crying, but looked close to it. Kelsi went to the cupboard, and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. She sat it down in front of him, and then pulled over a package of _Oreo'_s.

Chad lifted up his head, and gave her a weird look.

"Hey, this always helps me get through tough times," she laughed, trying to lift his spirits.

Surprisingly he cracked a smile.

"Thanks," he said, unscrewing the jar of peanut butter.

"No problem," she said turning around and heading out of the room.

"Hey," he shouted after her.

Kelsi turned around.

"I can't eat all this alone. I'm not a chick, you know," he joked.

"Alright then," she said, pulling up a stool across from him. "I'll join you."

* * *

AN: Ok there's chapter 1. This is my first story, though I've been reading for a while. I'd love some reviews. 


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2

Silence. All that Kelsi could here was the faint noises from the TV in the next room, and the occasional sound of one of them reaching for a cookie. This meant that her and Chad weren't talking. Her mission was obviously not successful as yet. Now that she thought about it, what did she really think she could say to him? After all, she couldn't relate to him. He was a jock for goodness sake. She decided to abort, and get out of there.

"I'm going to go turn off the movie," she said, sliding off her chair.

Kelsi started to walk out of the kitchen. Then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Please don't go," Chad begged her.

"Why?" she asked questionably, turning back around.

"Well," he said, running his fingers through his hair and sighing," This has been a little, dare I say, therapeutic."

"Therapeutic," Kelsi said, slightly disbelieved. "Chad, we've barley talked."

"Who says people need to talk to help each other?" he said, with a small smile.

"_Yes, maybe there's a chance_," Kelsi thought.

"Just having someone here is making me feel better," Chad continued.

"Feel better about what," she had to ask.

"Oh, nothing," he said, a little to quickly.

"Alright then," Kelsi said, sitting back down. "So, what now? More food, I've got plenty."

"Na," Chad said," I kind of full."

"Ok, what? Do we just sit here and stare at the walls?"

"You got anything else to entertain with besides movies."

"Not really," she said. "Who said it's my job to entertain you? You're the one keeping me in here.

"Well this is your house," Chad pointed out.

"And you point is…" Kelsi responded, resulting in a small chuckle between them.

"How about we try that talking thing?" he said after a few minutes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The weather," he tried.

"Hot," she said. "How about current events?"

"Boring. Sports," Chad countered.

"Snorefest. Um, the next musical?"

"You're kidding right," he laughed.

"No. I'm actually working really hard on it."

"Well then," he gave in, "You have the floor."

Kelsi started going into detail about her latest "masterpiece." It was a story about a girl who felt deserted by everyone, at least until a popular boy took a sudden interest in her.

"I'm using different methods for composing the music this time," she explained. "The songs are much more mellow, and I'm using an acoustic guitar instead of the piano."

"Really," Chad said, taken aback. "So, you're a woman of many talents."

"In a way," Kelsi said. "I only learned how to play recently. I'm not perfect."

"Oh, I bet you are."

"Yeah, right."

"No seriously," he praised. "I bet you're fantastic."

"Do you want to here me play?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

They tiptoed past the sleeping movie watchers, and made their way up to her room. As she climbed up the stairs with Chad behind her, Kelsi wondered again what was wrong with Chad. He'd said having someone there was making him fell better, but then dodged the question when she asked him why. Oh well, at least he was talking now. Maybe her mission wasn't hopeless.

She pulled out her guitar from under her bed. Chad sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed. Kelsi checked her guitar to see if it was in tune, then she started to play the one song of hers that she loved the most.

_Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed...  
As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away _

Can you turn my black rose red?

_Can you turn my black rose red?Drowning in my loneliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
All this emptiness inside...I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
my one last tear has come and gone  
I'm dying to let your love rain down on me..._

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black rose red?_

_Can you turn my black rose red?  
Cuz I feel like I've never known love..._

Kelsi slowly echoed the last line until she was finished. She looked up, and saw Chad had an extremely different look in his eyes.

"That's really good," he said.

"Thank you," was all she could muster up. What is wrong with him?

Kelsi put down her guitar gently. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Chad, are you all right?" she finally blurted out.

Chad sighed.

"No," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Well then what is wrong? You're driving me crazy."

He sighed again.

"Last night, I talked to Taylor on the phone."

"Ok?" Kelsi said.

"It was then that she informed me that she wanted us to take a break," Chad said, getting something off his chest. "At least until she could come back to Albuquerque."

"You poor thing," Kelsi said, putting a comforting hand on his knee.

"That's not the problem," he said.

"Well then what is?"

Chad looked up. Her green eyes were pleading with him. He leaned forward, and slowly placed a small kiss on her lips.

"That is," he said when they pulled apart.

"_Mission accomplished_," Kelsi thought.

* * *

Ok Chapter 2. The song she sang was _Black Roses Red _by Alana Grace. It was on the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ soundtrack, and I love it. I do not own. Reviews please. 


	3. Monday

Kelsi stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her curls were tussled on top of her head, and she had sleep in her eyes. But her skin was glowing, and she couldn't keep a smile off her face. She'd been feeling this way all weekend, and for once, she actually felt beautiful.

* * *

"Whew," Kelsi's dad whistled as she walked into the kitchen later on, "Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"Oh shut up, Eric," she said, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He made her call him by his real name. The term _Dad_ made him feel old. She always obeyed his wishes. After all he'd gone through the past few years, he didn't need her to act like a _normal _teenager.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" he asked, handing her a glass of milk.

"They were in the back of my closet," she stated, draining her glass. "It's laundry day, I've got nothing else."

"I didn't even know you owned pants that tight," Eric laughed.

She looked down at the skinny jeans she'd forced herself into.

"They're the product of Sharpay wanting to max out her parent's credit card one weekend," Kelsi explained.

"Ah," he said, holding up his hand, "enough said."

Kelsi loved these exchanges she had with him. They were more buddies than anything else. After her mother died, she helped him with the cooking and cleaning and keeping house. Sometimes she thought about what he would do if she weren't there. Kelsi was all he had.

"I think someone should be getting to school," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"Eric, I'm seventeen. I've had a car and license for a year now. I think I'll manage.

"Alright, see you later," Eric said as she walked out the door. "Oh, by the way."

"What?" she said turning around.

"Nice necklace."

Kelsi's hand went to the silver _K _she wore around her neck. The one her parents and gotten her on her thirteenth birthday. The birthday before her mother passed away.

"Thank you," she said, walking out. She stopped at the front door to slid her feet into some flip-flops and grab her things. Just as she picked up her car keys, she saw her reflection again in the mirror on the wall. She saw a different person.

Gone were her cargo pants, t-shirt, and hat. Her neatened curls were cascading down her shoulders, and the red shirt and jean that the girls had picked out for her so long ago were showing of the curves she always hid. The laundry excuse was just that, an excuse to get Eric off her back. She'd meant to dress like this today. She was doing it because she felt good, and that was all, in a way, because of him.

* * *

"_He just kissed me_," Kelsi thought. "_Chad Danforth just kissed me_." In her mind there was so much wrong with this picture. A big basketball star was pretty much saying that he liked her. Had she just entered some twisted reality? Was she being Punk'd? She pinched herself. It hurt. "_Alright this is real_," she told herself. "_Now what_."

"_Okay what do I do now_," Chad asked himself. Explaining his actions was not his strong point. His parents could vouch for that any day of the week. But what was he supposed to say. _Kelsi, I've fallen for you in the past ten minutes, please date me_. No. That's not only idiotic, it made him sound like a freak. To tell you the truth, he didn't know why he did it, but right now, he wasn't exactly kicking himself for it.

"Hey Chad," a dreary voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah," he said, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"There you are," a half-asleep Ryan said as he stumbled into the room. "I think we should go. It's late. Troy and Zeke are pretty loopy. I think they need to go back to bed."

"Seems like you do to," Kelsi quipped.

"Well then it's a good thing I drove," Chad said clapping his hands together and sliding off the bed.

"Yeah whatever," Ryan said, taking off down the stairs while trying to keep himself from keeling over.

"Did you spike their drinks or something?" Chad joked to Kelsi as they followed him.

"Nope," she laughed as they approached the front door. "They must just get kind of tipsy when they're tired. Wow, it's almost 3:00."

"Time flies when you're having fun, I guess," Chad said, fiddling with his keys.

"Yeah," Kelsi said, dropping off.

Another awkward silence feel between them, but this one was filled with tension. Neither of them knew how to fill it until a long, loud blast came from outside.

"Dude, let's go!" Three voices screamed from the car.

"Yeah, we need ourselves a designated driver!!!" Troy shouted.

Kelsi and Chad couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what he had just said.

"I think they're having fun," Chad said, clutching his side.

"Yeah, definitely," she said, trying to compose herself. "You should leave before they wake up my whole neighborhood."

"Alright, see you later," he said walking out the door.

"Bye."

Kelsi waved to them as they drove off.

"_Maybe a twisted reality is the best one_," she thought, closing the door.

* * *

Kelsi pulled into the school parking lot. Before she turned off the ignition, she took one more look at herself. Something didn't feel right. She wasn't comfortable, and she knew exactly why. Kelsi reached into her bag, pulled out her glasses, and put them on. 

"_Much better_," she thought. People always said that she hid behind her glasses, and maybe she did sometimes. But today she didn't want to be without them. In a way they were apart of her.

* * *

_Are we going up,_

_Or just going down_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_Take our tears, put 'em on ice_

_Cause I swear, I'd burn the city down to show you the light_

Chad bumped his head up and down to the music playing from his Ipod. Fall Out Boy was his guilty pleasure. He was leaning against his locker, waiting for the bell to ring. The guys were standing around him doing the same.

"My god, you people are boring," a voice said from behind him.

Chad turned around.

"Hey Kelsi, what's up?" he said excitedly, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

"Nothing much. You?" she asked.

"Can't complain," Chad said sheepishly, matching her smile, which he had just now noticed was really pretty.

"So, did you have fun on Friday?" Kelsi said.

"Absolutely," he said.

"Yeah, we all did," Ryan butted in.

"It was just what we needed," Zeke said, joined them.

"Thanks Kels," Troy said, hugging her shoulders.

"You're all very welcome, and I can't help but say I told you so," she gloated.

"Haha, very funny," Chad said, as the group shared a good laugh.

"But I also must say that it seems to have had no effect on you guys whatsoever," she teased.

"This is normal behavior for us," Zeke said, in a 'duh' tone.

"Sure," Kelsi said, rolling her eyes.

Troy, Ryan, and Zeke returned to their music, but Chad didn't.

"Hey Kelsi, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said happily, but just as the bell rang telling them to get to homeroom.

* * *

_Hey, whatcha doing?_

**Sitting here, trying to stay awake. My god, has Darbus's class always been this boring?**

_When she's preaching to us about the "magic of the theater", it is._

**Hey we better get some people interested or else we'll have no one to audition for the next production.**

_Yeah. And that song is too good to go to waste_.

**Thank you. I'm glad you liked it**.

_Well, when someone's got the talent, it's hard not to like_.

**Ok, now you're preaching bull. I'm not that good**.

_Yes you are, now admit it_.

**No**.

_Fine. Miss Humble_.

**Miss Humble, I like the sound of that**.

"Miss Nielson?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi said, hiding the note her and Chad had been passing back and forth.

"Do I have your complete, undivided attention?"

"Yes, ma'ma," she said obediently.

"Good," Mrs. Darbus said, returning to her ramblings.

Kelsi looked over at Chad, and they shared a small laugh between them as the bell rang.

"That was close," she said, picking up her notebook.

"Yeah, we should've probably been more discrete," he said, walking with her out the door.

"Oh, well," Kelsi laughed as walked down the hall.

"Listen, Kelsi, I really, really want to talk to you," Chad said as they approached her locker.

"Yeah I know," she said, putting in her locker combo and avoiding his gaze.

Chad lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"What are you doing during free period?"

Kelsi smiled, and slammed her locker door shut.

"Apparently, hanging with you in the music room," she responded.

"The music room?" He asked questionably as they separated to go to there different classes.

"Where _else_ do you think I spend my time?"

* * *

"_Come on bell, ring already_," Chad begged in his head as the seconds before the beginning of free period ticked away. 

BRIIIIING!!!!

"Yes," Chad said as he bolted out of the classroom.

He practically sprinted down the hall to his locker. He hurriedly put in his locker combo, and threw his books in. He slammed the door shut, and just as he was about to go meet Kelsi in the music room, a pair of hands slid over is eyes.

"Guess who?"

* * *

AN: Ok, so there's Chapter 3, Finally. Excuse my language, but I've started calling this chapter the bastard chapter because it took so long for me to write. In fact it's the whole reason I took the stroy down, once again I'm sorry.

The song Chad was listening to was _Sophmore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year_ by Fall Out Boy, obviously. I also mentioned _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_. I do not own either.

That bit at the beginning was supposed to be Kelsi waking up Monday morning. I really like that part with her Dad. Oh, I'm sorry, _Eric_. This chapter was mostly filler, but trust me it'll get interesting.

- _I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light_


	4. She's BACK!

_Chad practically sprinted down the hall to his locker. He hurriedly put in his locker combo, and threw his books in. He slammed the door shut, and just as he was about to go meet Kelsi in the music room, a pair of hands slid over his eyes._

"_Guess who?"

* * *

_

Chapter 4

As soon as he heard that voice, chills went down his spine. He turned around slowly.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah, baby. Who else?" The newly returned brainiac said, walking close to him, and trying to put an unwanted kiss on his lips.

"My god, what are you doing here?" Chad asked, pulling away in shock. This was not his Taylor.

"I'm moving back," she said, tugging at the lapels of his jacket.

"Yeah I figured that, but-" he looked at his watch. Kelsi was waiting for him.

"Listen, Taylor, I've got to go," Chad said, wiggling out of her grasp.

"Wait," Taylor said, grabbing his hand.

"What?" he said agitated. The halls were emptying, and the last thing he needed was a write-up.

"We should be getting, reacquainted," she said, biting her bottom lip. She had definitely changed. She had globs of make-up on, and clothes that the old Taylor would never be caught dead in.

"Reacquainted?" Chad said, disbelieved. "Taylor, I don't know if you remember, but you _broke up with me_. Three days ago."

Taylor just laughed.

"Oh that. Baby, I was messing with you," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I wanted to trick you so that you'd be even more happy to see me."

She then started to lay a few kisses on him, way differently than she used to. The old Taylor was the ultimate poster child for "no PDA". Now, it was more like she was trying to shove her tongue down his throat, down his esophagus, and into his stomach. Chad, ever conscious of security cameras and campus guards, pushed her away again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making up for lost time. Don't you want to?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but-" he trailed off, thinking of Kelsi.

She pulled him down the hallway, toward one of the janitor closets.

"Then, what's the problem? Don't you want this?" she said, running his hands down her side to her perfectly accented butt. "_Oh my god_," he thought.

"Yes," he said, resisting the urge to do something he really didn't want to do in public. "But, I've got somewhere to be."

"Don't try and trick me Chad," Taylor said, trying to yank him further into the closet. "It's the off season. I know you don't have basketball practice, and now it's time to give me a _big_ welcome back."

And with that, Chad gave in, and shut the door behind him. All the while Kelsi was sitting in the music room, hoping the he'd not forgot their plans.

* * *

"Is this stuff even edible?" 

"I don't think so. Is that a mouse dropping, or a chocolate chip?"

"Does anyone have the answer to number 5 on this chemistry worksheet?"

"Boron. Is it even legal for them to serve food this color?"

"What about number 10?"

"Hey Zeke, how next time you actually do you homework at home?"

"Shut up, Kelsi," he said, flinging a piece of fruit at her.

"Don't throw food at me," she said, throwing it back.

"I can if I want to," Zeke said, going back to his paper. "It's your fault I spent all day Saturday sleeping."

"You could've done it Sunday," Troy pointed out as he picked fuzz off of his meatloaf.

"I was being a good little church boy," he said, cracking his knuckles and leaning back in his chair before it slipped out from under him.

"Sure," everyone else said, laughing while he tried to get up, with much difficulty.

"Good to have you guys back," Kelsi giggled, as she jotted something down in her ever present notebook.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a familiar voice asked from above her head.

"Hey Chad," Kelsi said, then looking across the table to find three mouths gaped open. She looked up at Chad. "Where were you during free-"

Suddenly, her mouth did the same.

"-period," she finished.

"Hey there," Taylor said, clinging to Chad's arm.

"Oh my God," seemed like all Troy, Ryan, and Zeke could come up with.

"Don't just sit there, give me a hug," she said, separating herself from Chad long enough to go around the table spreading the love. She even gave Kelsi a strongly unwanted squeeze.

"I like your outfit," Taylor had said in her ear.

"Thank you," Kelsi said. "I actually felt like dressing up today."

There was so much resentment in that last comment that Taylor was kind of taken aback, and Chad felt a pang in his heart.

"Are you all right?" Taylor asked.

"Just peachy," Kelsi said, turning back to her food. She'd never told a bigger lie in her life.

"So you're back," Ryan said as Taylor resumed her post at Chad's side.

"Yeah. My grandmother was doing better, and I couldn't stand to be away from my Chaddykinns any longer," she said, in a baby voice, and pinching his cheek. He cringed very noticeably, and then stole a regretful glance at Kelsi. She was pretending to be hard at work on something, but from where Chad was sitting he could tell she was just staring at the page blankly.

"Wow, Taylor, you've changed. A _whole_ lot," Zeke said, staring at her chest.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she said, flipping her hair so he could get a better look at her rack. "I guess I did switch out my old wardrobe for something a little more, how do I say it? Fun."

"More like slutty," Kelsi said under her breath.

"What was that Kelsi?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," she said, her confidence slowly slipping.

Taylor smiled at her in that fake way that reminded Kelsi too much of Sharpay. She tried to return it, but found herself not liking this Taylor more and more each second.

"So, Ryan how's Sharpay?" Taylor said, returning to the conversation. "Chad told me that she got accepted to a big school in the Big Apple."

"She's doing good," Ryan said. "She sent us a letter over the weekend. Apparently she's not the only drama queen in the world."

Everyone laughed, Taylor a little to hard, at the notion of Sharpay actually being upstaged.

"Really, well I'm happy for her, but how are you doing Zeke? I mean, I know how being separated from the one you love feels like," Taylor said, leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

"_My god_," Kelsi thought.

"We all miss her," Zeke said.

"Gabi too," Troy interrupted.

"Yes, and Gabi, but it's been Kelsi who's helped us a lot."

"Really," Taylor said, turning back to the songwriter, who was gripping her pen so hard it looked like it was about to crack. "How have you done that?"

"I didn't do much," Kelsi said, adjusting her glasses timidly. "We just had a movie night last Friday."

"Really," Taylor said again. Kelsi was starting to despise that word.

"What'd you watch?" Taylor asked Chad eagerly.

"Nothing new," he said, starting to feel really bad for Kelsi. "_Music and Lyrics_, _RENT_, _White Chicks_."

"_White Chicks_, yea!!!" she said clapping her hands together, but quickly putting them through Chad's arm again.

"Yeah," Chad said, watching Kelsi roll her eyes, and then try to look busy again with a new sad look in her eyes.

Taylor then continued ramble on about random stuff about life in Alabama. All the while, Kelsi grew more and more frustrated. Not only because of the fact she knew that no one cared about anything Taylor said, but because Chad was hanging onto every word and ignoring Kelsi in return. But then again, she couldn't blame him. Taylor kept giving him peeks on the cheek, and leaning her chest against his shoulder while she whispered things into his ear. Kelsi couldn't take it anymore, so she got up, unnoticed, and walked off. Little did she know that Chad had watched her leave, and was now feeling the utmost sense of guilt.

"Chad, you ok?" Taylor asked, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," he said. He'd never told a bigger lie in his life.

* * *

Kelsi wandered around the school for a little while. The bell wasn't supposed to ring for another twenty minutes, so she decided to go off to her safe haven. She unlocked to music room, and set her stuff down on the piano bench. She had to thank the Lord that the band had decided to not have a sudden practice. She really needed to be alone. Kelsi sat down, and opened her notebook. She stared at the blank page, trying to keep working and come up with the slightest lyric or chord progression, but her creative mind was blank. "_My god_, _what has he done to me?_" she thought. A single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

AN: Ok, here's chapter 4. I just realized that I put a disclaimer in the last chapter for a song I didn't put in. In the beginning I was going to use _Th Fr Th Mmrs_, but decided against it and forgot. Oh well, I still don't own it. 

Another thing: I also just realized that I'm starting out all my chapter names with M's. I did not mean to do that, but I think I'll try and keep up the practice. This chapter's called My God because of the amount of times I used it. Now don't go calling me names because I used the word name _God,_ not that anybody has.

Review please, I've been working hard, not hardly working.


	5. Hallways

AN: Alright, here's Chapter 5. And I have to say to _catchastar_, my one and _only_ reviewer, this one will break your heart (get to reviewing people, she's lonley up there.) This is a little short, but I'm still, in _catchastar_'s words, spreading the Chelsi love.

Chapter 5

"Oh gag me," Kelsi said as she left the drama room later that day with Ryan by her side.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She pointed down the hall toward Taylor, whom had Chad pushed up against her locker, and was proceeding to kiss him furiously.

"The bell rang no more than 30 seconds ago, and they're already going at it," she stated in disgust. "That's the fifteenth time I've seen her do that since lunch."

"What can you say?" Ryan said shrugging his shoulders. "They're in love."

"More like lust," Kelsi said, stepping down the front steps to the parking lot.

"Yeah, isn't that the truth," he said, trotting beside her.

"Hey, do you have the French assignment?" Ryan asked, opening his car door.

"I think it's page 141, 1-8. Wait, let me check," Kelsi said, rifling through her books. She searched the pile for the thick book with the purple cover.

"Oh crap, I left it in my locker," she sighed. "I'll have to go back for it."

"Ok, I'll get it from someone else," Ryan said, turning on the ignition. "See ya."

"Bye," she said, turning around and going back the way she came.

Kelsi made her way down the hall front hallway, and of course, Taylor and Chad were still there, as caught up in each other as ever. Kelsi tried to ignore them as she put in her locker combo. That was not an easy task. They surfaced for split second, and then were back at it.

"_Don't they know school is over_," she thought, purposely opening her locker door as hard as she could. It made a loud clatter that echoed through the empty hallway, and the couple finally made notice that there was someone else in the world.

"Sorry," Kelsi fake apologized. "It was stuck."

"Hmm," Taylor scoffed, laying her head on his chest, while Chad was feeling very awkward at the moment.

"We should get going," he said, pushing her off of him. "I'll be out there in a second. I've got some things to get."

"Okay," Taylor said, putting yet another kiss on his lips.

She walked off, and Chad stole a quick, guilty glance at Kelsi.

"What?" she asked sharply, catching him.

"Nothing," he said, now concentrating on his locker combo.

"Yeah sure," Kelsi said, looking for her forgotten book.

Chad felt another pang in his heart as the lock clicked and he opened the door.

Kelsi finally found her French book.

"You and Taylor seemed be having fun," she said, slamming her door shut.

Chad couldn't take it anymore. He might have been avoiding her all day, but now he _had_ to talk to her. And this was probably not the best way to do it.

"Do you have a problem?" Chad asked her as she stomped down the hall.

"That has got to be the stupidest question I've ever heard," Kelsi said, turning to face him.

"Well excuse my ignorance," he bit back. After all, that's exactly what it was. Ignorance. Fake ignorance, on his part.

Kelsi's face grew red with anger. She been going through a lot today because of him, but this was the final straw.

"Chad, for Christ's sake. Look at me!" Kelsi yelled, pointing to her clothes. "I don't do this. I don't _dress up_. I'm not a girly girl."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Chad questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I did this because I felt good. I was happy," she said, now fuming. "I was happy because, in case you forgot, you kissed me Friday night!"

Chad looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled.

"Good Lord, he admits it," Kelsi said, walking away.

"I'm sorry, okay," he called after her.

"For what?" she asked, stopping. "Acting like it never happened, or for actually doing it?"

He sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kelsi said, turning back around.

Chad didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he had to.

"I'm sorry," he said, full of regret. "That night, I was all swimmy-headed and confused. Then you played me that song and I was just- just, caught up in the moment."

Kelsi was silent. Her eyes were full of confusion as her heart broke.

"Kelsi-" Chad said, reaching out to her.

"Don't bother," she said, finally stepping away.

He watched her walk down the hall, and out the doors.

"Asshole," he said, hitting the lockers.

Kelsi slowly slid into the front seat of her car. She placed her French book on the seat next to her, and put her head on the steering wheel.

"_I'm so stupid_," she thought. "_What would ever make me think he was into me_?"

She watched as Chad got into his car. She watched as Taylor kissed him, and he kissed her back. And she watched as they drove her away, leaving her, once again, alone.

When Kelsi walked into her house, Eric was sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked seeing her long face.

"Nothing," she said, going up the steps to her room.

"Do you want me to bring some peanut butter and cookies?" Eric called after her.

Kelsi stopped at the stop of the stairs.

"No way," she yelled down, sadly.

- _and though she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her_


	6. My Ballad & Party Plans

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to eat at our usual table today?" Ryan asked Kelsi when they walked into the lunchroom a few days later.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well, with you-know-who, and his girlfriend here-comes-the-slut eating with us, I'm not sure I could stomach it."

"You could sit somewhere else, I don't care."

"Nah, I'm a big boy," he said as they got our trays. "I just wondered if you wanted to."

"Ohhhh-kay," Kelsi said as they walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Taylor greeted them with her ever-present fake smile.

"Nothing much," Ryan said as they sat down. "Where's Chad?"

"Talking to Mr. Lewis," Zeke said. "He got in trouble last period."

"How do you get in trouble in Home Ec.?" Troy asked, laughing.

"You blow up your sewing machine that's how," Zeke answered.

"Again," Kelsi said as the group burst into more laughter. Just like old times.

"Who cares?" Taylor said, interrupting the joy. "I have to tell you guys something."

"Shoot," Ryan said, calming himself down.

"Well," she said, standing tall, "I think, now that I'm back, I should return to my duties as official entertainment coordinator of our little clique."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, and tuned her out.

"So, I'm organizing another movie night at my house this weekend."

"Awesome," Zeke said. "What's the theme?"

"Um, well," she stuttered, "I hadn't really thought of one."

"Oh really," Troy said, disappointed. "I like it when we have them."

"Can't we just wing it?" Taylor said, sheepishly.

"We don't have to," Ryan piped up.

"What do you mean?"

"Kelsi could probably come up with one," he said, turning to his left where Kelsi was doodling on her notebook. Everyone else followed his lead.

"Did I miss something?" she said, feeling four sets of eyes on her.

"Well, you came up with a theme for your party, and seeing as Taylor has no ideas, why don't you want to try?"

"I guess," she said feeling the pressure. Since Taylor had come back, Kelsi'd expected to go back to being ignored, but no matter what they lead Taylor to believe, the guys thought of her as there number one. Taylor had turned to superficial for them, and they were loving the fact that Taylor thought they loved her.

"How about this?" Kelsi said, not noticing Taylor was giving her the evil eye. "We each bring a separate movie from a separate genre. You know, one comedy, one romantic movie, one horror film, so on."

"I call the horror movie," Zeke yelled.

"Comedy," inserted Troy.

"I'll bring _RENT_!" Ryan said, causing them all to groan.

"_The Producers_?"

"NO MUSICALS!!!" They chorused.

"Ryan, why don't you sit this one out?" Kelsi said.

"Alright, Sharpay took all our movies with her anyway."

"There you go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Taylor cut it, "Kelsi, who said you were even coming?"

All discussion stopped.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I planned this party for me, Chad, Troy, Ryan, and Zeke," she said, doing the same.

"Come on you can have one more person," Troy defended her.

"I only have enough food for five people," she bit back. "Besides, the only movie left is a 'chick flick.' I don't want to be stuck with the chick flick."

"Then I'll bring it," a voice said from behind them.

They looked up to see Chad.

"Why are we arguing about chick flicks?" he asked, setting his tray down.

"Kelsi's trying to ruin our party," Taylor pouted.

"No, she's not," Zeke said, rolling his eyes.

"She wants to invite herself, so she's ruining it," Taylor screamed, stomping her foot.

"What are you, four?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Guys I don't have to go," Kelsi said above everyone.

"Listen, Taylor," Chad intervened, stepping between her and Ryan, "why don't you want Kelsi there?"

"I don't know," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I just don't think she belongs at my party."

Kelsi's mouth hit the ground, as did Chad's.

"Since when was this your party?" he asked. "_We_ planned it."

"You helped with this?" Ryan said.

"It was my idea, and I say Kelsi goes."

"Why should she?" Taylor bitched.

"Because, first of all she's a part of this group," he said, "and second of all she was there for us when _you_ weren't here."

"But—"

"Taylor," Chad said, grabbing her hands, "she goes."

Taylor stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Kelsi, would you like to come?" she asked, suddenly turning sweet.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Ok," Chad said. "Now I can eat."

But just as luck would have it the bell rang. The lunchroom cleared out. Chad sighed, and grabbed an apple off his tray. He turned around sharply into Kelsi.

"Oh sorry," he said awkwardly, trying to help her with her things.

"Don't bother," she said, pushing him away while she picked up her books.

"Kelsi, I—"

"Bring a sports movie," she cut him off, standing up.

"Huh?"

"Bring a sports movie," she said, backing away. "I'll provide the 'chick flick'."

"Oh, ok," he said, watching her walk away, again.

* * *

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame-_

"Wow," Ryan said, later when they were in the drama room. He sat down on the piano bench across from Kelsi, who was picking at her guitar. "That was good."

"Ryan, that's not even mine," she said numbly.

"I know, but that's exactly it," he said. "I've never heard you play any song that wasn't your own. That was Taylor Swift, right."

"Shut up, Ryan," Kelsi said, putting her guitar away.

"Whoa, Angry Kelsi," he said, putting up his hands in defense. "Not something you see very often."

Kelsi cupped him across the head, just in time for Mrs. Darbus to witness it. She just shook her head, and continued.

"Mrs. Nelson, can I talk to you?" she asked her.

"Sure," she said, turning around on the bench.

Kelsi had been getting Ryan's help on some of the songs she was working on. He'd decided to take a back seat during this production, and just help with choreography and stuff. And if Kelsi had to say so herself, he'd been a big help while she was having her fit of writers block.

"Listen, dear, I know you are a fantastic writer," Mrs. Darbus said, leaning on the piano, "but I have a problem with one of your songs."

"Which one, Mrs. Darbus?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"The one you wrote that's supposed to be the final ballad," Darbus said, looking down at a lyric sheet in her hand. "Something about black roses being red."

Kelsi's heart twisted with the mention of that particular song.

"What's the problem?" she said, trying covering up her noticeable flinch.

"Well, it doesn't have quite the feel I'm looking for."

"Excuse me," Kelsi asked in disbelief.

"Mrs. Darbus, there's noting wrong with that song," Ryan cut in. "I've heard it a hundred times. It's perfect."

"I know, Mr. Evans. I happen to think it's a wonderful song," she said, taking off her glasses, "but I don't think it belongs in this musical."

"But, why?" Kelsi asked.

The drama teacher sighed.

"The ballad I would like Jacie to sing I think should focus more on the fact that she feels deserted by James."

Kelsi gave her a confused look as Ryan stood up.

"Jacie'd had a crush on James for along, and they were each others only comforts at the worst points in both their lives. Then he returned to his "friends" and ignored her. He was too preoccupied with getting his old life back. I would rather have her sing about that than have her sing about 'feeling like she's never known love'."

"Mrs. Darbus the auditions are on Monday," Ryan said obviously feed up. "Kelsi doesn't have enough time to write another song for the girls to audition by."

"Yes, she does," she said.

"Listen, I know she's good, but come on—"

"I have faith in her, and so should you, Mr. Evans."

"But—" he said as she walked away.

"Ryan, stop," Kelsi said, pulling on his arm.

"Kelsi this isn't fair to you," he said, pulling up a stool.

"Don't worry about," she said, reassuringly, "I don't have any plans or anything in the next few days, so I can write it. Besides I have other songs I need to work on. "

"Are you going to Taylor's this weekend?"

"Probably not," Kelsi said.

"After Chad worked so hard to convince her to let you come!" Ryan exclaimed.

She ignored him and turned back to her work.

"Kelsi, are you alright?" Ryan asked, concerned. He'd noticed that she was acting a bit different the past couple days. He'd never seen her have difficulty with her writing, and she was quieter than usual.

"Yeah, Ryan I'm fine," she lied. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You just seem a little _off_ lately."

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted, trying to look busy.

_"A little bit?"_ Ryan thought.

"I've just been feeling not like myself," she continued, not looking up.

It was Ryan's turn to sigh. He had to come out with it eventually.

"Could it have anything to do with a little fro-haired basketball player we know and love?"

Kelsi's eyes grew wide before she gave another one of her sighs.

"How did you know?" she said, cringing.

"Please, Kels, it's my job to know these things," Ryan said, teetering on his seat. "That, and—"

"What?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Friday night, I may have reached your room a tad bit before I revealed myself."

"Wow, you sneaky bastard."

"I know," he smirked.

"Who else knows?" She said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I'm the only one who knows specifically, but Zeke and Troy have had their suspicions that something's wrong with you."

"Troy and Zeke?" Kelsi questioned. "Why would they care?"

"Because we're looking out for you, Kelsi," he declared.

"Why?"

"Kelsi you don't get it. We've been protecting and taking care of girls for so long. I mean you know how high maintenance Sharpay was, and Taylor and Gabi were with the guys, so we looked after them, made sure they were all right. And now that they're gone and Taylor's changed you're the only one we want to look after.

"But why me?" She pleaded. "I mean all I did was show you guys a few movies."

"Yes, maybe you did, but you also showed that our life will go on."

"What am I suppose to do, then!" she proclaimed. "I mean, I can't compete with that _thing_ Chad has on his arm now."

"It's hard not to feel inferior when Taylor's around. Lord knows I do."

"WTF, Ryan," Kelsi scoffed.

"LOL, Kelsi," he laughed. "Take a joke."

"It's kind of hard for me to do right now."

Ryan dropped his smile, and took on a look of concern.

"You're really taking this hard aren't you?" he said, extremely worried. "Are you really that hypnotized by him?"

"I'm not hypnotized by him," Kelsi said.

"Then why is this so hard for you?"

Kelsi buzzed her lips in exasperation, and put her pen down.

"Everything just happened so fast," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"I had woken up that Friday morning normal Kelsi," she said, leaning onto piano, "and then I ended up taking over our whole group for a day. I mean it was all just different, and while I was trying my best to cheer you guys up, I came away with the greatest kiss I've ever had."

"Really," Ryan said. "The greatest?"

"Yep," Kelsi smiled before her hands behind her neck, and resting her elbows on her knees. "And now the guy behind it barely acknowledges I exist."

"That's not true, Kelsi," Ryan said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Did he not defend you earlier?"

"Yes," she said, pushing his arm away, "but that's the only time he's talked to me since _she_ came back."

She went quiet. Ryan picked up her pen.

"Kelsi, I think there's only one thing you _can_ do," he said, as she lifted up her head.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Write your ballad," Ryan said, handing her the pen.

Kelsi wrapped her fingers around it, and stared at him for a second.

"Ryan, I'd love to but I just can't."

"Why not, Kelsi?" He demanded. "I've never seen you have a problem with putting your feelings down. Why has this ordeal changed you so much?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing the pen across the room. "I just know having Chad and Taylor all over each other all the time is killing me."

Kelsi took a deep breath, while Ryan stood up and walked to where the writing utensil had landed.

"You're a strong girl, I'll give you that," he said, picking it up. "I've yet to see you shed a tear."

"He's not worth it," she said numbly.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan said, sitting down again on his stool, "but like you said this is killing you inside. Every person has there own way of dealing with things like this, and the only way I think you know how to is to write."

"You're right, Ryan, but don't you think I've tried that."

"You just some inspiration back," Ryan said.

"And what inspiration do you have planned for me?" she asked, taking back the infamous pen from his hands.

Ryan just smiled evilly.

"You're going to Taylor's this weekend."

"Yes, sir," she said, nodding her head.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I rewrote this chapter for an important reason. First of all, I felt rushed when I wrote it the first time. I've had this story planned out beginning to end for a while. Then I decided to add this party into the mix, and I wanted to establish some things first. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, but I wish I could get some more feedback. Review please. The song was Cold As You by Taylor Swift (Love her!)

P.S. Who loves what Ryan calls Taylor in the beginning of this chapter!


	7. The Party

Review, people!!!! Must I beg!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Taylor that's completely ridiculous!" Chad said, pouring a bag of chips into a bowl.

"But why sweetie?" Taylor pleaded. "I mean, all I want to do is spend some time alone with you."

"Taylor all we've been doing since you got back is spending time together," he said walking to her living room, the chips in his hands. "I just want to hang out with the guys for one night."

"The guys and Kelsi," she said, resentment practically dripping from her mouth.

Chad placed the bowl on the table.

"Do you have a _problem_ with Kelsi being here?" he asked.

"No, I just don't like her," Taylor stated.

"Whatever," Chad said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Baby, come here," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he sighed, doing the same.

"Then what's with the bad attitude?"

"I'm just a little stressed, okay," he said, rubbing his forehead. "You know mid-terms and stuff."

"Well, then I have a plan to help you relax," Taylor said, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Chad said, resuming his walk to the kitchen.

"Well, after everyone leaves, why don't you stay?"

Chad pulled a few sodas out of the fridge and slowly set them on the counter.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I love you," she said.

"I know you do," he said after a second, "but you know I'm not ready for that."

Taylor pulled him into a kiss.

"Think about it," she said. "Let's go outside. I need to do something before gets here."

* * *

"Zeke, you're not really going to make us watch this?" Kelsi said, handing him back his DVD of _Cabin Fever_. 

"Yeah," he said, taking it from her while she continued to drive, "You got a problem with it."

"No, except for the fact that last time you made us watch it I couldn't shave my legs for a week," she said, switching on her blinker.

"Oh come on, Kelsi, quit being a—"

"What, pussy?" she interrupted. "Yes I have one, and you'll never get any."

The car burst into a fit of giggles while Zeke's mouth hit the floor.

"Oh burn!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Kelsi's got her spunk back, and more," Troy said from the front seat.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Zeke asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm feeling like myself again."

"It's good to have _you_ back, Kelsi," Troy said, patting her shoulder.

Kelsi turned her head to Ryan, and gave him a wink as they pulled up to Taylor's.

"Hey guys," Chad greeted them as they stepped out of Kelsi's car.

"Why are you two guys standing out here?" Ryan asked, slamming his door.

Chad just pointed to Taylor who waved a cigarette in their faces.

"Since when did she smoke?" Troy whispered into Kelsi's ear.

"Who knows?"

"So what movies did you guys bring?" Taylor asked exhaling expertly.

"_Cabin Fever_," Zeke said.

"_Talladega Nights_," Troy said proudly, holding up the DVD.

"I brought _The Wedding Planner_," Kelsi said, doing the same.

"Wow, the ultimate chick flick. Nice Kelsi," Taylor said as if she should have been honored to here those words. "At least we'll have one movie I like."

"What do you have, Chad?" Troy asked.

"_Hoosiers,_ and Taylor's not happy."

"It's just so old, baby," she complained. "You could've at least brought _Coach Carter_, or _Remember the Titans_."

"Whatever. Are you done yet?" He said impatiently.

"Yes," she said, flicking her cigarette, and starting down the walk. "Follow me."

"Is it just me or is she acting more like Sharpay every single day?" Troy whispered into Kelsi's ear again.

"Thank the Lord, I'm not the only one who noticed," she laughed, lacing arms with his.

"Hey Kelsi," Ryan said as they were almost to the front door. "Can we talk?"

"Ugh, again," she joked, joining him at the porch banister.

"Yes, again," he said. "We've been doing a lot of that lately, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing," she laughed with Ryan joining her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Come on, don't tell me you changed your mind," she stated.

"Maybe."

"Ryan, this whole thing was your idea," she said, raising her hands for dramatic effect.

"I know that, but now I don't know if this is such about it."

"Why?"

"Be-cause," Ryan said, non-convincingly.

"Ryan," Kelsi said, wanting an answer.

"Alright, alright," he gave in. "I don't really want to put you in a situation you 're not ready to handle.

Kelsi sighed and leaned against the banister.

"Ryan, I've thought about this," she said, looking down at her feet, "and I've realized that I need to do this. I mean, how else can I get over this dilemma than facing it head on? I've had your support this far, don't take it back. Besides, I've got a song, and a show, to finish.

"You're so dedicated," he said, pinching her cheek.

"Oh, shut up, Ryan," she laughed, walking into the house.

* * *

AN: Ok, I'm back after forever, I'm sorry. I know this is short, but the next one will be longer. I mentioned like 6 movies, and I swear, I don't own them.

P.S. Anybody who didn't get Kelsi's reason for not wanting to watch _Cabin Fever_, you really need to watch the movie.

_- Everybody, put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_


	8. Fight and Phone Call

AN: Hey, guys. I really want to thank the few of you that did review. Catchastar, you were my first reviewer and I'm grateful for the things you said. Louise, you're one of my biggest fans. FOBDanceDance, Thank you and Go Fall Out Boy! I just have one thing I would like to say to Wendy.

Ok, first of all, I thank you for at least reviewing this story, but I have to tell you that half the reason I've kept going with this story is because people tell me they like it because it is NOT a "famous couple" story (your words not mine). I feel that if I did try to involve some of that into the story, it would destroy my plot. No offense, I appreciate your advice very much, and I'm surprised only one person has suggested that, but I don't think going along with the rest of the people who are Disney brainwashed into thinking Troyella is the bomb would be the greatest thing for me to do. I say once again, that I love that you offered me your advice, and I love that you love this story. Go Chelsi!

Alright, here's Chapter 8

* * *

"Am I the only one who felt like that was a complete waste of a good Friday night?" Zeke asked when they walked to the car later that night. 

"No, that about hits it right on the head," Ryan said, opening the car door.

"I mean, come on, the best part of the whole evening was watching Kelsi cringe during Cabin Fever."

"Oh shut up, Zeke," Kelsi said starting the car.

"Hey, he's right," Troy said. "Taylor complained the whole time. Seriously, who finds something wrong with a Will Ferrell movie?"

"Someone who is a very stuck-up individual," Ryan declared in a duh-tone.

"Uh yeah," Zeke said. "Seriously, I feel bad for Chad."

"Yeah me too," Kelsi mumbled.

"Why did Taylor even come back?" Troy complained. "Things were good for a while without her."

"Who knows, who cares?" Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Zeke agreed. "The girl is fine, but I'd never be able to put up with her."

"Can we please stop this completely true conversation?" Kelsi begged, slightly tired of them talking, even horribly, about Taylor.

"Ooooo, I think the green-eyed monster is rearing its ugly head, ain't it Kelsi," Zeke commented.

She slammed on her breaks.

"Watch it Kels!" Ryan yelled.

"You told them, didn't you!" she screamed at him.

"Uh, no. Not exactly," he said, knowing a slap was coming.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, it was kind of hard for them not to know with you and Chad were yelling at each other in the next room," Ryan contended. "All I did was nod my head a little bit."

"Um, You. Heard. That," she said slowly.

"Yep," they all responded.

"Oh perfect," Kelsi said, practically slamming her head on the steering wheel.

"Well, let's all be grateful that Taylor didn't," Troy commented.

"Yeah. That smoking habit is going to catch up with her one of these days," Ryan joked, as Kelsi started driving again.

Kelsi finally pulled up to Troy's house. Troy got out, as did Zeke because he was spending the night.

"Thanks for the ride, Kels," Troy said, slamming the door shut.

"Yeah, thank you," Zeke added, waving as she started to drive away. "We'll see you later."

"Hey Kelsi, stop," Troy yelled after her.

"Yeah?" Kelsi asked, doing so.

"Don't worry about him. We're hear for you," he stated.

"Worry about whom?" she said, forcing a fake smile.

"Good girl," Troy winked. "See ya. Bye Ryan."

"Bye," they said as Kelsi drove off.

Ryan and Kelsi drove in silence to his house. Once again, Ryan was worried. Over the past few weeks he'd been getting to know the many faces of Kelsi. He knew when she was depressed, when she was starting to feel better, and he even knew when she relapsed. Secretly it amazed him that a situation like this could have such an affect on a person.

"Hey, you know that Troy's just trying to help," he said after a while.

"Yeah, I know," Kelsi said, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Now that they know what's going on, all they want to do is support you."

"Yeah that's kind of what baffles me."

Ryan sighed while she pulled up to his house.

"Listen, I know that you're not used to having so many people be dedicated to your well-being, but Troy, Zeke, and I are behind you all the way. We want you to finish your show. We want you to be happy. We want you to get over Chad."

"Well don't!" Kelsi bit back. "I can handle myself. I don't need a Pity Committee, and I don't need every single detail about my personal life to be known by a few silly boys."

Ryan was slightly taken aback. Angry Kelsi, again. Wow, she was coming out way too much.

"Just remember that no matter what, we're hear for you," he said after a second. "I'll see you Monday."

He got out, and she drove off, starting to repeat the vision of that night's events in her head.

"Do you mind please having some sort of respect for the other people at this party?" Kelsi asked as she walked into the kitchen where Chad was refilling the pretzel bowl.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, the PDAfest, is getting a little old," she said, filling up her glass with water from the fridge. "Not to mention annoying."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you," he apologized, throwing the bag away.

"Oh don't be," she said, opening the freezer for ice. "Just keep the random loud smooches to a minimum."

"I can't help it if Taylor likes to make a big deal out of things like that," Chad responded testily.

"Actually, you could," she said, sipping her newly replenished drink.

"Sorry if I don't want to piss off a female publicly," he declared.

"Yes, you don't want to set off the wrath of Taylor. After all, she's had enough of a night already. Making fun of our movie choices, acting like we're second-class citizens. Do you not realize that she's turned into a complete and total hypocrite?"

"Listen I know she's different, but—"

"Different! Chad, she's a whole different person," Kelsi pointed out, slowly getting angry. "She doesn't even respect you anymore."

"That's not true," he defended, getting angry as well.

"Yes it is," Kelsi said, placing her glass on the counter. "Do you not hear the things she says to you? She's trying to keep you away from your friends, and she's trying to change you into the male version of her."

"You know what, you're the one being the hypocrite."

"Well excuse me for caring!

"Kelsi, what the hell do you want from me?!?!?" Chad exclaimed.

"Nothing, Chad, nothing. Just forget I exist. You and I, it never happened!" Kelsi said, storming out of the kitchen.

Chad replayed the memory of the fight in his mind again. She seemed so angry when she said what she did. Some things are better left untold, but he knew everything she said was right. As he lay there, Taylor in his arms, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only because he knew what was truly in his heart, but because of the position he was in at that moment.

He slowly slid off of the bed. A chill ran down his spine as his bare chest hit the cool air. He picked up his shirt and put it on. Then Chad grabbed his cell phone off the end table, and tiptoed to the door. He opened it slowly, as to not wake Taylor. Standing there in the hallway, he dialed a number, and waited for a pick-up.

"Hello?" Kelsi's voice came from across the line.

"Hey," Chad answered.

"Hey," she said softly.

A moment of silence hit them, though a simple understanding was between the two. She was sorry, plain and simple.

"What do you want?" Kelsi asked after a while.

"I don't know," he responded.

"Then why did you call?"

"I don't know," Chad said again.

Kelsi sighed into the phone.

"It wasn't spur of the moment," she explained, gently. "You weren't caught up in the moment. That night, in my room, you meant to do what you did, and you liked it. But now you're faced with a dilemma. Stick with the girl you've been with for a while, even though she's not the same person she use to be, or go with a person who actually cares for you. As much as you don't want to admit it to yourself, you know exactly which option you want to go with. But is it really worth breaking a heart you've loved for a long. When you make your decision, tell me. But assure me at least one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't forget about me, and don't forget I exist," Kelsi said, hanging up the phone.

Chad shut the phone, and closed his eyes, pondering Kelsi's last statements. Then the door opened behind him. There was Taylor standing in her robe.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Who where you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, no one," he explained.

"Oh," she said, leaning on the doorframe. "Listen, Chad, about earlier. I didn't mean for you to—"

"Don't worry about it, Taylor," Chad said. "I'm fine."

"Alright," she said. "It's late you should go."

"Yeah, but I've got some things in your room" he said, pushing past her back into the room.

He picked up his backpack off the floor, while Taylor went and switched her stereo to the radio.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

"Wow, this song is old," Taylor exclaimed as the 3 Doors Down song played threw her speakers.

"Uh yeah, it is," he said, grabbing the _Hoosiers _DVD that had fallen out of his bag.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

"What is it with radio stations playing dumb stuff that no one even remembers anymore?" Taylor asked.

"I don't," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait."

"What?" Chad asked.

Taylor gave him a kiss. A kiss he at one time would treasure, but now just seemed too much like an every day occurrence.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," she called after him.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_And I know what I'm going through_

_In my head there's only you now _

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

Kelsi listened to the late night radio show that played through the speakers on her stereo. She wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, even with it being a late hour. She didn't want to play her guitar, and she had her song. She hoped at least. All she could think to do at this point was listen to music.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_But all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go (you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't _

_You love me but you don't (you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't know who I am (you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't _

_You love me but you don't (you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't know me_

* * *

Another AN: The song that was featured in this chapter was _Let Me Go_ by 3 Doors Down. I don't own. 

I know I've been begging for reviews lately. I'm not one to resort to placing limits on how many reviews I need before I post another chapter, so I won't do that. But I will swallow my pride and ask to exchange a review for a review. For anybody with an account who reviews this story I will review one of your storys. I'll kiss butt and lie if you want me too. What can I say, I'm addicted to reviews. Push the pretty button please.

There should be one, maybe two, chapters left in this story.


	9. Oh, The Drama

AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Trust me I did return them. I've got one more chapter after this so just enjoy.

* * *

"Later Eric," Kelsi yelled as she left her house Monday morning.

"Hey Kelsi!" Ryan's, Troy's, and Zeke's voices came from across her driveway.

"_Oh man_," she mumbled as they crossed from Troy's car to where she stood. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We had to tell you something," Troy said.

"It couldn't wait?" Kelsi said with confusion.

"Um, no."

"Alright, out with it," she commanded.

Ryan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white T-shirt.

"We're waving a white flag," he said, Troy and Zeke nodding there heads in agreement. "We're backing off. You've got your life and your things you need to deal with on your own. We've tried our hardest to help you, but you're going to handle this in your own way. But just remember that no matter what, we're here for you."

Kelsi couldn't help but smile.

"Ok then. I have just have one thing to say."

"Shoot," Zeke answered.

"Was the T-shirt really necessary?"

The boys thought for a second before Ryan stuttered out, "It's symbolic."

"It's pointless," she laughed, ripping it out of his hands.

They shared a good laugh before they realized they needed to get to school.

"Yeah, I've got to talk to Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi said, running to her car.

"Wait, hold up, hold up, hold up," Zeke said while they piled into Troy's car. "Has someone finished a song?"

"Something like that," she said, sliding into her front seat.

"Yeah," Ryan whopped as she drove away.

"You're sure about this, Miss Neilson," the drama teacher asked, looking over the music in her hands.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life, Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi said with a smile.

"You've obtained all the copyrights and everything?" she asked.

"As long as we give credit were credit is due, and this thing doesn't go to Broadway, we'll be fine," she answered confidently.

"Ok then," she said, taking of her reading glasses carefully. "Congratulations, Kelsi. You've successfully made another masterpiece. I'll get this to the girls today."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darbus," she said, walking out of the room.

She closed the door behind her, only to find her welcoming committee.

"Well—" Ryan asked eagerly.

"It's a lock."

The boys cheered and locked her in a group hug.

"Ok, ok," Kelsi said, pushing her way out of the love. "Not that big a deal. Let's just go to lunch, I'm hungry."

They started toward the lunchroom. Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen, then turned around and walked backwards in front of Kelsi.

"So, Kelsi," Troy said, interview style. "How does it feel to be the resident, frikin awesome playmaker of the East High drama department?"

"I don't know Troy, how does it feel?"

"Oh that's cold," he said, retracting his hand. "Just because I'm not auditioning this year, doesn't mean you got to go calling me names."

"Shut up, Troy. We've been calling you that since _Twinkle Town_," Zeke said, giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy said turning his attention back to Kelsi. "Have you given any thought as to what this production will be called?"

"No, I'm still deciding," she said.

"Fair answer," he said as they entered the cafeteria.

The group got their trays, and began to walk toward the table as always. When they were within seeing distance of their forever-claimed table, Ryan stopped them.

"Hey guys, why don't shake thing up a little bit, and a, sit up on the balcony," he said hurriedly trying to push them up the stairs.

"Ryan, what's your problem?" Kelsi said, pushing past him and resuming the walk to the table.

"Nothing," he said stopping her. "I just think change is good."

"Um, yeah Kelsi, he's right," Troy agreed, seeing exactly why Ryan was doing this.

"Guys, quit pushing me. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I need to sit down. Now if you'll excuse me—" she trailed off while the one thing that could completely ruin her day went on in front of her eyes.

Chad and Taylor were sitting there, pretty much acting like no one even existed in the universe. With lips locked and Chad's hands in an almost explicit place, Kelsi's heart sank, just about visibly.

Suddenly Chad caught Kelsi 's eye, and broke apart from Taylor.

"Kelsi—" he said, getting up.

"Chad stop. I see your decision's been made."

She shoved her tray into his hands and ran off, Ryan at her heels.

"Dude, I thought we talked about this!" Troy suddenly yelled him.

"I know we did, but—"

"Then why didn't you listen?" Zeke shouted, the entire cafeteria now listening. "Are we the only ones who are thinking with the right heads? Can't you see you're hurting the poor girl?"

"Chad what's he talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Stay out of this," he commanded, turning his attention back to his confrontational friends. "Guys, I know what you said. I just haven't figured this out yet completely."

"So you think you should just play hockey with her feelings," Troy said, getting into his face. "She's too much of a good person to have you do that to her!"

"Don't you think I know that," Chad practically screamed, slowly backing up because the boys had fire in their eyes. "I talked to her and was under the impression I had some time to make a decision."

"You talked to her. Man, I'm gonna kill you!" Zeke shrieked, jumping at him before Troy caught him in mid-air.

"OK, EVERYBODY STOP!!!" Taylor finally screeched.

Troy stepped in front of Zeke to keep him from getting loose.

"Now I may not know what's going on here, but this is childish," she continued. "You guys are best friends why are you trying to fight each other."

"We have our reasons," Troy and Zeke said, Zeke finally having calmed down.

Taylor heaved a big sigh and said, "Chad, can I talk to you? Hallway?"

"This time, gladly," he said, being pulled by her out the doors.

"We should go find Kelsi," Zeke finally said.

"Na, Ryan's got her," Troy said, sitting down. "We don't want to overwhelm her."

"Ok, let's eat."

"Dude you just almost kicked his ass," Troy laughed after a second.

"Yep, just call me Muscles Magee."

* * *

"Chad," Taylor said firmly.

"Listen Taylor—"

"Don't try to explain, Chad. Just kiss me."

"What?" he said, thinking this was not exactly the perfect time.

"Kiss me," she insisted. "Just kiss me dahm it!"

Chad crashed his lips against hers. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few seconds before Taylor pushed him away.

"Did you really put your heart and soul into that?" she asked, feverishly.

In his head, he was trying to convince himself that he did, but in his heart he knew that it wasn't true.

"That's what I thought," Taylor answered herself. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Taylor. Nothing you need to know."

"Yes, Chad, it's nothing I need to know because I already do," she finally declared.

"What?" Chad said in disbelief.

"Yes, Chad, I know. I've known everything for a long time."

"How?"

"Come on, Chad, I'm not stupid," Taylor proclaimed. "I've seen the way she looks at you, and believe it or not I've heard you two fight about what happened. Twice."

"Excuse me?" he asked, still dumbfounded.

"The day I came back, I heard the whole thing. In the hallway."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, voices carry," she said. "Then this weekend, I would've had to have been deaf not to."

"Listen, Taylor I'm sorry," he said, wholeheartedly.

"Don't be," Taylor stated, confidently. "I say go for it."

"Excuse me," Chad said, confused again.

"Go for it," she said again. "I know that you can't handle me anymore, and if Kelsi is really what your heart desires, go for it."

* * *

Kelsi kicked the locked door to the drama/music room as hard as she could. The one time she didn't have her keys was the one time she need them the most. She kicked the door again. She suddenly no longer had control of her body, and began beating on the door more and more. Numbness over came her body, and she even couldn't even feel the tears cascading down her face.

"Kelsi! Kelsi Stop!" Ryan screamed, turning the corner and finding her in her fit of destruction. He immediately grabbed hold of her arms. As much as she fought back, he finally got her restrained.

Ryan set her down on the ground slowly. Kelsi finally acknowledged her tears, and then turned them into rocking sobs. Ryan just gently stroked her hair, and let her cry. She'd held it in for to long.

About five minutes later, when her crying didn't subside, Ryan left Kelsi's side for a moment, pulled out his cell, and dialed a number.

"Hey," he said when the person answered, "I think you need to talk to Kelsi."

"Alright," Sharpay's voice came from across the line.

"Hey, Kels," he said, tapping her shoulder, "You might want to take this."

"Who is it?" she asked incredulously, wiping away a few tears.

"You'll see," Ryan said, handing her the phone.

Kelsi reached for it, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Stranger," a familiar voice came.

"Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, surprised.

"The one and only," Sharpay said, proudly. "What's the matter honey?"

"It's a long story. You wouldn't want to here it."

"Oh that thing with Chad," Sharpay said, causing Kelsi's mouth to drop.

"Ryan."

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm going to kill you," she answered.

"Sorry, I was told to give a weekly report on happenings at East High," he explained.

"Yes, the thing with Chad," Kelsi sighed, turning back to the phone.

"What happened this time?" Sharpay asked.

"I gave him an ultimatum, me or Taylor, and he probably wasn't even aware that he needed to make a choice," Kelsi explained, rubbing her forehead. "Gosh, I'm such an idiot."

"Your not an idiot, hun," Sharpay said, sincerely

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," she answered. "Kelsi, can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Absolutely," Kelsi said, always wanting to find things out about the infamous Sharpay.

"Alright, well. I'm going to admit to you that I have never told anyone."

"Ok, shoot."  
:

Sharpay heaved a big sigh into the phone.

"I, at one point, have kissed Chad Danforth," she admitted regretfully.

"Really?" a shocked Kelsi answered.

"Yes," Sharpay said, lament about having revealed this piece of information.

"And while it was during on very not fun game of Truth or Dare," she continued, "none the less, it was a kiss. And I regret it very much. Seriously, he was not as good as I expected he'd be. And his breath—"

"_Same old Sharpay,"_ Kelsi thought rolling her eyes.

"Sharpay, where's this headed," she said, impatiently.

"Oh sorry," she apologized. "The point of this is did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Yes," Kelsi admitted.

"Do you like Chad, and want him to be with the right person for him?"

"Yes," she said again.

"Then quit crying about it, and go after him," Sharpay commanded.

Kelsi laughed to herself.

"You know what Sharpay, I'm not the kind of girl that will do that. So, I think I will have him come to me, if he wants to, and then I'll take it from there."

"Oh, he wants to honey," Sharpay said, all-knowingly.

"And you know this how?" Kelsi asked.

"I know things," she explained as a cover-up.

"Ok, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Later," she said, hanging up.

"Well," Ryan said, returning from the bathroom break he went on.

"I'm going to let it go, and not force him into anything."

"Ok then," he said, offering her a hand up.

"You know I should talk to her more often," Kelsi said, brushing herself off.

"Yeah you are kind of missing a female presence in your life," Ryan said.

"You sound like my Dad," she said, pushing his shoulder. "Hey, you got a key to this room?"

"Yeah, why?" he said, pulling out his keys.

"Because I have auditions I need to practice for," she said, as he opened the door.

"Why do you need to practice? You wrote the songs."

"Not all of them," she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Where's Kelsi?" Chad almost shouted at Troy and Zeke.

"We don't know she ran off," Troy explained, picking at his food. "Ryan's with her. I'd leave her be after what happened earlier."

"Listen forget about earlier," he exclaimed. "Where do you think she'd be?"

Troy and Zeke looked at each other.

"Where does she spend her time?" Zeke asked.

Chad smiled.

"Thanks buddy," he said, patting him on the shoulder and running off.

* * *

An: Now I'm going to attempt to participate in "**The Games We Play: CHALLENGE" by Disney Channel Challenger **so be on the watch for that. It will be Chelsi centric.

Review please!


	10. Resolutions Are Good

AN: Last chapter, last chapter!!!

* * *

Sprinting down the hall, a determined Chad almost didn't notice that he'd slammed into a now very stunned Ryan. 

"Sorry, man," he said, offering him a hand.

"No problem," Ryan said, brushing himself off. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Do you know where Kelsi is?" Chad asked urgently.

Ryan was hesitant.

"Uh, yeah, but why should I tell you? You've done enough."

"Forget everything that I've done. In face just forget all that's happened the past two weeks," he commanded breathlessly. "I just need to see Kelsi."

"You going to break her heart, again?" a resilient Ryan asked.

"No, Ryan," he answered. "That is one thing I can promise you."

"Alright then," Ryan said with a smile. "She's in the drama room."

"Thanks, dude," he said, running off.

* * *

Ryan left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kelsi picked up her guitar. 

_You have a way of coming easily to me__  
_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Chad slid up to the door. Kelsi was singing. It dawned on him that he hadn't heard her voice since the night he kissed her. He stood for a second, listening.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
_

_Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

"Wow," he thought.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story  
_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

Chad could only compare they way her voice sounded now to when she played for him. So much auguish, heartbreak, was in it this time.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
_

_so Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you_

Chad slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. Kelsi didn't acknowledge his entrance and kept on playing.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
_

_oh Every smile you fake is so condescending  
_

_Counting all the scars you made  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you _

Kelsi hit the last chord on her guitar, and a slow clap came from the back of the room. She turned around to see Chad.

"What do you want?" she asked, springing from her seat and wiping the tears off her face.

"That was good, Kels," he said.

"That wasn't my question," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kelsi, what do you think I'm doing here?" Chad laughed.

"You sure as hell can't be hear for the reason I hope you are," Kelsi admittd.

"And, why's that?"

"Well, because you were just sitting in the lunchroom with your tounge down Taylor's throat," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah, that," he said, sheepishly.

"Yeah that."

"Kelsi, I was only doing that because I felt sorry for her," Chad confessed.

"Excuse me," she asked.

Chad sighed.

"I felt sorry for her because I knew what I'd have to do to her in the end," he said, stepping closer to her.

"You mean—"

"Yes, Kelsi," Chad said, wrapping his arms around her. "I mean that me and Taylor broke up. Now whether I did it myself or not is up for debate, but nonetheless, we're done."

"You didn't have to hurt her," Kelsi said, pushing him off of her.

"Trust me, I didn't," he reassured her. "I just only wish that I could have done this weeks ago."

"But Chad come on, you know you don't want me."

"Yes, I do. Why are you trying to push me away?" Chad asked.

"Oh, God, I don't know," she sighed, ploping back down on the piano bench.

Chad made his way across the room, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kelsi, we've gone through to much in the past few days to try and cause ourselves anymore pain. So, I say that we just skip this whole charade, and get to the happy ending."

"Yeah, you're right," she said, crossing her legs. "Do you realize that all the drama we've gone through recently has all been because of one little kiss."

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling her to her feet. "Imagine what would happene if I kissed you longer."

"We'd kill each other," Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah, but if a death is what I have to go through to put all this to rest, then so be it," Chad said sentimentaly.

"That, has got to be, the cheeiest line, I have ever heard," Kelsi teased.

"Ah—" Chad said pointing, his finger at her, but before he could say anything else, Kelsi grabbed his arm and pulled him in toward her, planting a long over-due return kiss on him.

"What is it with you guys and pushing me?" Kelsi yelled as they marched her up a set of stairs.

"Sorry about that," Ryan said, "but trust me you'lll like this."

"_Fine_," she said, allowing her guys to pull her up another flight.

"Chad, cover her eyes," Zeke commanded.

"Gladly," he said with a smile. Kelsi elbowed him in the side as he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Ok, just a few more steps," Troy said. "Ok, reveal."

Chad removed his hands, and in front of her eyes were three balloons and a small round cake with a layer of green frosting over the top.

"Sorry abour the icing," Zeke apoligized. "We tried to write something on the top of it, but it turned out as a big mess."

Kelsi was to touched to notice.

"Why did you guys do this?" she asked, placing her hand over her heart.

"Well, as much as you don't want to admit it," Troy explained, "you pretty much rule."

"Yeah, and we want you to read the message that was supposed to be on the cake," Ryan said, handing her a piece of paper.

"Ok," she said, taking it and starting to read.

The message read:

_Dear Kelsi,_

_You may think of us as a bunch of " silly little boys", but you can't even imagine how much you mean to us. Even though you are Miss Humble and don't want to admit your triumps, we do. You are an inspiration to use all. You've penned another wonderful set of songsm, with some difficulty, we know. Also, you helped us get back to our normaal lives, and showed us that life will go on. You our little cheerleader. Oour saving grace. Our #1._

_Love,_

_Kelsi's Biggest Fans_

Kelsi looked up from the paper with moist eyes.

"You guys," she said happily, dabbing her eyes. The four boys wrapped her in a group hug for a second while she composed herself.

"Don't mention it," Ryan responded.

"Yeah, you deserve it," Troy said.

"Thank you," Kelsi said, pulling out of the hug.

"Alright, let's eat cake," Zeke said, picking up a knife a little bit eagerly.

"Um… Zeke, let me do that," Troy said, carfully taking the knife from him.

The group laughed while Troy handed out cake slices.

"Guys," Kelsi piped up, "can I just say that this whole experience, while full of drama, and some things that weren't to plesant, that I did walked away with four of the greatest friends I've ever had."

"Here, here," they chorsed, taking bites of cake.

"So, Kelsi, I must ask. Have you named your lastest show yet?" Troy asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I just have."

"And," they asked.

"_Saving Grace_," Kelsi said proudly.

"Here, here," the boys said again.

They group finished their cake, and disbanded the little meeting. As they left the balcony were the party was held, Chad stopped Kelsi.

"Earlier, you forgot something you earned."

"O, what's that?" Kelsi asked.

"One fantastic boyfriend," he said, pulling her close.

"Shut up, and kiss me," she responded.

He obliged.

* * *

AN: Ok, I just have to say thank to all the reviewers. This was my first time writing and you were all very supportive, and didn't kill me. I'm going to work on the challenge I mentioned in the last chapter, so be on the lookout for that. I've decided that Chelsi basically rules!!!!

* * *

The song was _Cold As You_ by Taylor Swift. I know I used it earlier but you get the idea. I don't own.

_-Hakuna mautata, bitches!!_


End file.
